Somehow, Someway, I'll End Up Doing Something Stupid
by RaeRae064
Summary: Nessie's in 8th grade and all the Cullens and wolf pack go to South Western High School. There is an open house for 8th graders during the school day to visit the high school and a pep-rally afterwards. How will the Cullens and wolf pack react to seeing Nessie's human friends and admires? And what crazy things will she and her family have to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer but i own the plot! **

**My first story!(: ENJOY!**

* * *

_RPOV (nessie)_

"So Ness" said the most obnoxious boy in the school, John.

"Yes?" I asked, as nicely as possible.

"Would you-"but he was interrupted by an announcement over the loud speaker.

"Please pardon the interruption, but I would like to remind all of the 8th graders that we will be going on a tour of South Western High School tomorrow, bring a lunch and pleased refrain from disturbing the studies of the students during their classes, until the afternoon assembly and wear tennis shoes!" announced our principal, Mr. Smith.

RING!

Saved by the bell!

It should be cool visiting the school my family's at. At least I won't have to act like I'm learning things all day and can just chill. Or this could be a bad thing, and somehow, someway I'll end up doing something stupid...Yep that sounds about right.

* * *

**Chapters get longer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight, I just own the plot (if it has one) **

* * *

**RPOV (Nessie)**

"Can we at least try to board the bus before Jesus comes", Said Mrs. Ussry as we were all outside boarding the bus.

"I swear that women needs a man, maybe then she wouldn't be so bitter" my best friend, Holly, whispers to me as we walk outside on our way to South Western. I try to hide my laugh as we walk past Mrs. Ussry and on to the bus.

"Most likely" was my reply as we sat down.

"So Ness, you excited to see what high school's like?" Holly asked. I couldn't help but smile at the question, considering I've been to high school numerous times before, as well as my family. However I kept my answer critical to the situation, with the same smile on my face, I replied, "yeah I guess. You know my family goes there too, so maybe the day will be fun." I said with a light nudge in the shoulder toward Holly.

"How could you not, you and your family look like gods and considering what I've experienced at your house, I'd say you'll have fun!" She exclaims while laughing. I laugh too at her statement about my family being gods, well we are vampires and even the wolves are good looking….especially My Jake.

"Anyway, what's been going on with you and Haden?" I ask changing the subject. She blushes.

"Well,-"but she's interrupted by Ms. Sanders voice as we are now pulling into the school.**(I know that was fast I just wanted to move the story along)**

"Attention, can I have your attention please, We would like to announce that in order for you to really understand the school we set up a scavenger hunt for you and a partner to participate in-" the bus erupted in cheering, me holly and just looked at each other already knowing that were going to be partners, maybe this won't be so bad. "QUIET DOWN -pauses until quiet- now as i was saying, we have already chosen your partners before hand, by the luck of the draw, with every-ones name in a bag" Ms. Sanders's say as she grabs her clipboard with the list of partners of it.

DAMN!

Me and Holly immediately frown at the news.

" Okay lets begin, Ben and Nick, Holly and Haden" which Holly's frown perks up and she blushes at Haden when he notices too, but he also smiles. "Nessie and John" I blank out with a look of outer shock, out of 500 students he gets me, ME! As I come back into reality I hear John in the back saying "yes, finally I get some alone time with her. " You have got to be kidding me, I hear growling from inside the school and I know my family **("family" includes the wolf pack too) **heard what he had said. This day just gets better and better!

**-In School- **

"So Ness, I guess were just meant to be together" John said to me as we were walking down the hallway trying to find the school motto. I simply nodded, but said nothing it would be a worthless effort anyways.

"Where are we going?" John asked, obviously trying to make conversation. Might as well be nice considering we'll be spending most of the day together.

" Were on hallway C, foreign language" I said. He just nods, in deep thought I guess. I smell my family in one of these classes. Currently we are looking for muber one on our scavenger hunt list, which is to find the school motto, and were coming up blank.

"Maybe the motto's in a classroom?" John thinks aloud, stopping my train of thought .

"Maybe, but which one?" I question.

"I don't know, lets just peak through all the doors and see." He offers. I nod and start looking.

"FOUND IT!" John exclaims, really loud I might add.

"shhh..we might get-" but i was stopped by a glaring teacher that opened the classroom door John's by.

DAMN!

* * *

**This chapter may seem out of place but it plays a bigger part later... Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight i just own the plot (if there is one)**

**RPOV (Nessie)**

* * *

"You are in a school, do you know what that is?" the teacher snapped toward John since he was closer to the door. I decided to take the oblivious approach since I was so away from John and the teacher hadn't seen me yet. John just continued to stand there probably thinking of the best way to get out of this situation.

"Probably not since you're yelling! I suggest you be quiet. Thank you." The teacher continued as she closed the door back.

I heard laughing inside the classroom and I knew now who from my family I was smelling…Seth.

"Ness", I heard him whisper from inside the classroom, "enjoying the scavenger hunt Ness?". I could just see his smile. I playfully growled and just used my power of communicating with my mind to remind him of the time we went hunting together and he dropped me on my back, also how Jake would just to LOVE to hear about that! And he stopped laughing immediately. Shows him right.

This whole exchange took less than 2 minutes, completely unsuspected by John.

"Lets just walk around until we find Holly and Haden, ok?" I asked grouchy already and its only been about 15 minutes!

"Ok" he said with a sigh, but followed me anyway.

We walked aimlessly for awhile until we finally found them in hallway A, the Arts hallway.

"Hey Holly, Haden" I yelled, "want to just walk around together for awhile?" I asked hoping they would say yes so I wasn't alone with John.

"Sure Ness, we were just about to check out this music class, want to join?" Holly replies.

"Sure, thanks" I said while dragging John with me like she did with Haden but with much more love and a smile on her face, unlike me.

* * *

**Chaper 4 posted soon(: Also I'm trying to work on my grammer, spelling, typing, etc. so bare with me. And thanks for the reviews(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT, I JUST OWN THE PLOT (IF THERE IS ONE)**

* * *

We sneak into the 10th row, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. I smelled mom, dad, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper in this room. I didn't know they all took music together. They were sitting 3 rows in front of us. Everything was fine for awhile until John sneezed 5 times really loud! I could see every germ he just sprayed, even on me. EW! Everyone turns around to look at us, and I start sitting lower to avoid the stares. The teacher looks a little frustrated to have lost the attention of her class but looks a little happier once she sees us in her classroom.

"Hello young people, and who might you be my name is Ms. Haynes"The teacher says to us.

"I'm John, that's Nessie, Haden and Holly." John said.

"Why are you in my class?" Ms. Hayne's asked us.

This time Holly replied, "We all really like music and we wanted to perform some songs."

Ms. Hayne's looked surprised, but she wasn't the only one because I could have snapped her neck right there, if I didn't care for her as much as I did. She knows I hate performing and I've only done it a couple of times before at her house. My family had sly smiles on their faces. I just glare.

"Of course!" Ms. Hayne's exclaims, gesturing for us to take the moves except me.

"Ness come on, you know you can sing and play piano, guitar, bass and a bunch of other instruments I don't know about, you're a freaking music genius!" Holly whispers in my ear, when she realizes I haven't moved yet.

My mom hearing what she said smiled even wider. She loves the fact that I have human friends.

"Come on Nessie, we could do a duet. " John says. And I never thought I could see a bigger death glare than the one my father sent his way. Must be what he was thinking I thought.

"Alright but I'm only singing two songs" I say and we all walk to the stage. Haden goes toward the drums, I get the electric guitar and microphone, Holly grabs the key board and microphone and stands next to me and John grabs bass.

"Ok, well first me and Ness are going to sing together, one of our favorites a song called Untouched by the Veronicas." Holly says and nods to me and I start the leading chord.

(Holly- Bold

Nessie- Italics

Both- underlined)

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

**I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more**  
_Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_ **(bye bye bye)**

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

**Untouched**  
_And I need you so much  
_  
**See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
****Alalalala alalalala  
****You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more**  
_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down_ (**down**)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

I don't think anyone was expecting us to sound so good, but we didn't waste any time so we just went to the next song, which happened to be Lucky by Jason Mraz. Usually when we sing this song Holly sings it to Haden. I play the piano and sing backup with John. (Holly-Bold, Haden-Italics, Everyone- underlined)

_Do you hear me,__  
__I'm talking to you__  
__Across the water across the deep blue ocean__  
__Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying__  
_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**  
**I feel your whisper across the sea**  
**I keep you with me in my heart**  
**You make it easier when life gets hard**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

**They don't know how long it takes**  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
**Every time we say goodbye**  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_  
**Though the breezes through the trees**  
**Move so pretty you're all I see**  
**As the world keeps spinning round**  
**You hold me right here right now**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Good, now I'm done.

"Well that was just simply wonderful, you guys should sing during lunch before your pep rally activities?" Ms. Hayne's asked us.

"Actually, we can't were participating in a race on the track outside during the lunch period." Holly says. Awesome now I don't have to sing in front of...WAIT, WHAT RACE?

"oh what's to bad, I guess I'll see you next year." Ms. Hayne's says dismissing us. I start walking down the stairs.

"Bye Ness" my family whispers at vamp speed.

I smile and whisper back, "bye guys."

"Nessie, who deserves a hug for being the bestest friend ever" Holly says to me.

"Not you because, you signed me up for a race!" I say back once we were all in the hallway and out of the music room.

"Really Ness, I'm shocked at you I thought you knew me better than that" Holly says with mock hurt.

"Wait, you mean there's no race?" I said confused. "Of course you know I hate running, unless I'm being chased" Holly says with a laugh. I playfully push her and laugh too.

**RING!**

"Lunch time!, We haven't even done the scavenger hunt, oh well." John says as we start to walk to the cafeteria. Well, at least we get a quiet lunch...

* * *

**Hello again, That will be the last chapter you see a song in the story for at least 10 or 15 chapters or so because I hate stories that have songs in them every 5 seconds. Hope you like the story so far, I promise you things get better in the next chapter and so on. I needed these 3 chapters as a background for the rest of the story for reasons you will see later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT, I JUST OWN THE PLOT (IF THERE IS ONE) BTW THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN MOST SO I'LL BE SURE TO ADD EXTRA MORE FOR YOU GUYS NEXT TIME(: ALSO THERE IS A LITTLE CURING IN THE CHAPTER BUT I TRIED TO STAY AWAY FROM ANYTHING TO BAD EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO GO A LITTLE MORE OUT THERE. ANYWAY, ENOUGH A/N AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY(:**

* * *

As we walked into the cafeteria, we saw an empty table by the window. I told them to go ahead of me and sit down, while go get a water bottle from the lunch line.

As I paid for my water, a hush came over the cafeteria. I heard my family walk in. Always making an entrance I guess, I mentally snorted. As I started walking back to my seat. I felt eyes on my back. I turned around to see a jock looking guy, probably in 10th grade. Once he caught my stare he smiled, what I assumed to be a flirtatious smile at me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I faintly heard growls coming from my families table.

"Hey, who's the guy?" Holly asked with curiosity.

"Which one?" I said playing dumb. She gave me a look.

"The one who was just staring at you,-she paused and looked up- also the one walking over here now." Holly said with realization.

"You have got to be kidding me, I'm not even in the school yet and already, I'm being messed with." I said with annoyance.

John's been quiet which is unusual.

"Just ignore him, ok?" I ask when I hear his footsteps are closer. She nods.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" he whispers in my ear. Ew! His breath smells. I fake gag. Holly laughed.

"Are you choking, baby?" This is moronic human asked me. I continued to ignore him.

"On your bad breath why don't you just back off!" John shouts, gaining the whole cafeteria's attention.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth, dumb shit!" The guy yells back at John.

"Just go sit back, and just leave alone!" Haden says calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"What are you gonna do about it?!" the guy shouted at Haden motioning for his friends to come over.

Holly glared so furiously, it scared me a little.

"Don't yell at him you little shit" Holly screamed at him.

Okay, maybe it's time for me intervene. But before I could say anything one of the jocks start talking. "Slut please, why don't you sit the hell down and shut down".

Well that only caused more aggravation to Haden, who now looked mad as hell!

"Yell at her again, and see what happens." Haden says in a deadly calm voice. The idiots just laughed.

"Just leave before you get hurt" I say, standing up in-between Haden and the dush-bags. The just laughed again.

The guy moved to touch my butt, but gets punched in the face by John. This caused…blood. I moved back slowly, trying not to breath. But I was yanked by the arm by one of the guys' friends. I reacted a little quicker than the average human would and cracked his thumb and maybe a few other fingers…and arm, then slapped him across the face, with a little to much force but I wasn't in the mood to care that dumb-dush, touched me! I heard Holly scream and it all went down hill from there….

* * *

**OOO...CLIFFY. UPDATING TOMORROW FOR YOU GUYS(: THANKS FOR READING(: I'm going to re-edit all of my chapters on there punctuation and grammar mistakes. Bare with me please(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer is the owner of everything Twilight. I just own the plot.**

* * *

I saw Holly she was standing over Haden, who was bleeding, but not as bad as the guy who had yelled at Holly before. I rushed for Haden. I vaguely heard Aunt Alice scream something, but I was to focused on trying to save Haden. Holly was sobbing by now.

"Holly, calm down he'll be fine, it's just a scratch." I said grabbing Haden's face. I used my power to heal and let it fall on Haden's face. It went unnoticeable by the humans around ne and would also be unnoticed by a doctor. The scare started to heal, but I didn't let it heal all the way, wanting for there to be proof of a cause for all the blood. Since using my healing power drains me; the blood was starting to get to me, I needed to get out of here, and soon. I stood up and looked at the scene around me. I saw even more of the guys friends come over looking for a fight. My family was fuming in a corner. The vampire side (of my family) was trying to restrain themselves also trying to keep the wolves from phasing. My vampire family was only restrain themselves from killing any of these guys in order to protect me, not from the blood lust because of my mom's physical shield; unfortunately her physical shield doesn't block me only here mental. I could see why my Aunt screamed now, trying to stop everyone from attacking the guys. I heard the students screaming fight and others just in shock. The administrators trying, unsuccessfully, to defuse to chaos. WHERE THE HELL WERE THEY BEFORE?!

"What is going on here?!" the high school principal, Mr. Olinger or Mr. O, yelled successfully ceasing the noise.

'They bothered us" John stated.

"She hit us!" The jockish guy said, pointing at me.

"Young men, calm down, I'm very surprised at you David." Mr. Olinger says. Ah, so the dumb shit's name is David.

"We didn't do anything, Shawn nicely asked that girl a question, and her 'body guards' flipped!" David said, to the principal.

"SHE FLIPPED!?, you pig, you come over here and bothered us, then opened up an unnecessary fight, you jackass!" Holly screamed at David.

"What do you have to say about this?" Mr. O asked me.

"I agree with them "I say then trying to get this over with, so I could slip out and hunt.

"Fine, we will take this in my office." Mr. Olinger says to us, then turns his attention to the cafeteria and screams," I believe the bell rung, GO TO CLASS!", then directs for us to follow him to his office.

"Ness, you have to hunt first, you used a lot energy just then" Dad whispers to me at vamp speed. I Know, I telepathically told him. He nodded, and then told everyone else what I had told him.

"Holly, do me a favor and stall for me." I whisper in Holly's ear. She gives me a weird look but nods used to my spontaneous antics by now in our time as friends.

"Mr. Olinger can I use the restroom first." I asked my innocent voice. John and Haden gave me weird looks, probably because I usually never use the restroom at school.

"Sure" Mr. Olinger says, not turning around to look at me. I just turn around and slip into the girls room on my right that we had passed earlier. I looked for a window and climbed through. Not much of a long drop, but I have to drop pass a classroom window. Hopefully nobody sees me.

A small thud was heard when I hit the ground. I started walking off behind one of our school busses by the forest. Once I was behind I took off running.

I took down 3 deer and 2 elk feeling fully satisfied. And it only took about 3 minutes, with no stains of blood on my clothes.

I climbed back up the school and back through the bathroom window, and casually walked out of the restroom. I found the front office with ease. Once I walked in the smell of blood from the nurses office hit me, but no longer affected me. I saw Holly, Haden, John, David, Shawn and some other people in the waiting area. Holly was pointing toward the principal's door. I smiled at her then knocked.

"Come in" I heard from the inside. I walked in and he gestured for me to take a seat. I did so.

"So young lady, start by telling me your name? Mr. O said with a grim facial expression. He seemed tired.

"Renesseme Cullen, but I go by Nessie." I said with a nod.

"Renesseme…..Cullen? As in the Cullen, Hale, Black and McCarty, adoptive family?" Mr. O asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" I drawled out.

"maybe we should call them up here?" he stated as a question but I knew it wasn't.

"we should, why?" I ask confused

"Yes this is perfect, and then we can all talk about your life at home?" He states about to pick up the phone for the loud speaker.

"You want mean, to find out if I'm a violent person, don't you? Well I'm not." I said aggravated.

"Yes, it seems to me like you may have violent…..tendencies, by the turn of voice of using for starters." He says.

"Whatever" I say and sit back in my chair. Mr. O picks up the phone for announcements.

"Would each member of the Cullen, Black, Hale and McCarty family please report to the front office. Thank you." He finished with a sigh and standing up. I guess he didn't feel like saying 30 or so individual names.

"Follow me Renesseme, since your family is so big, we'll take this meeting to an unoccupied classroom, once the rest of your family arrives." Mr. O says to opening up the door to his office. I just nod and get up.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. Sorry for the wait, I was reading other fanfic stories and working on other stuff. I'll be sure to make the next chapter come a lot sooner. I know a lot of fanfic authors say review please, but I know some of you just ignore it. i do the same, however I'd like to know what you think so if you want to review please do and let me know if I get to far out there because that's something I struggle with. Thank you(:**

* * *

We came to a room right outside the front office. Mr. O opened the door. When we stepped inside I saw that there were around 20 desks. I sat in a desk by the window. My mom sat behind me along with my dad. Jacob sat in front of me.

"Today Renesseme got into a fight in the cafeteria with two of my students. I would like you all to tell me what happened from your perspective, and then I will call in other witnesses." Mr., O concluded.

"David and Shawn came up to m- Ness and started the fight." My Jacob said, stumbling a little over calling me 'his Ness', I smiled. Mr. O just nodded not catching his slip up.

"Anyone else have anything to add?" Mr. O asked. When nobody said anything, he picked up his walkie-talkie and called for Holly to come in.

Holly knocked on the door.

"Miss Davidson please join us." Mr. O said opening the door. Holly just nodded, and then came over to sit beside me.

"So, what happened today in the cafeteria, Holly?" Mr. O asked.

Holly just shrugs and says, "I'm sure they've already told you but, these two guys, Shawn and..David, anyway they came up to Ness and started to cause trouble. My boyfriend, Haden had tried to handle the situation but those two dumb a-"I coughed interrupting what she was about to say. I swear her mouth runs on overdrive sometimes. She looked at me confused then caught herself and continued," dumb jocks wouldn't have it and reacted violently resulting in Ness and Haden to fight back." Holly finished smiling. I just shook my head with a sly smile, got to love Holly. Mr. O looked surprised at her bluntness but quickly masked it.

"Thank you Ms. Davidson." He said. And picks up his walkie-talkie again and calls for Shawn and David. My family stiffens. I'm sure Jake's going to have a hard time not punching the shit out of em' as well as the rest of my family and I.

Shawn gets to the door first and winks at me. I just flick him off. He looks pissed now, oh well like I give a shit. Shawn sits directly in front of Jake. Ah shit! David sits behind Holly. By the look on Holly's face I can assume that she's moments away from exploding, she's taken a few tiquando, karate and plenty of self defense classes, and knows how to handle herself, if you know what I mean. Something tells me shits about to hit the fan.

DAMN!


	8. Chapter 8

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT!**

* * *

"Well first off we were the victum here, Those two dumb a- *fake cough* dwebs attacked us." David said, when the principal asked them what happened.

"whatever, you two are pure jocks how could you lose to a bunch of 8th graders" Holly said without making eye contact with anyone. Ah, reverse phychology may work.

"We didn't lose we totally would have had them if it wasn't for Goldie-lock over there catching us off guard." Shawn said defending David and himself also pointing fingers at me. Please like I'll let that shit slide.

"Are you seriously blaming me for you coming over and bothering us even after we asked you to leave us alone. And to think you guys actually think your son of a bitch selves could take me!" I yelled getting even more frustrated by their shit.

"Settle down, settle down. We haven't even brought in the last two involved in the event. Renesmee, I will ask that you please refrain from cursing." Mr. O said standing up.

"Whatever, I don't even see why you need to bring in John and Haden when weve already told you what happened and there just going to say the same thing. I also don't understand why you brought my family in here." I said still confused on that point and slight annoyed by Mr.O's attitude.

"You may be right, I shouldn't have to bring them in. I have already figured out a solution." Mr.O said with a slight smile.

"No way" I heard my dad whisper from behind me. He and Aunt Alice shared a look; oh no this can't be good.

"We have been working on building character and showing teamwork at this school, due the high polls of bullying going on lately and I think some team building exercises will be good, also a good thing for the whole school to witness." Mr. O added as in afterthought. He has got to be kidding, why would I want to waste my time playing against these to dumbasses, Id rather sit in detention all day.

"No hard feelings Mr. O but I have better things to do than waste my time 'competing', if you could even call it that, against a bunch of 8th graders." David said. The second he finished that sentence Holly had kicked the shit out of em', he fell to the ground taking the desk with him.

"Compete my ass, you'll be lucky to even have a chance at beating us." Holly said sitting back down. Mr. O ran over to help him up, while I just laughed. My family soon joined.

"QUIET! Since all the Cullen's(wolves included, he just didn't say there last names, considering there all 'adopted') seem to find this funny and Shawn and David have to be such jerks were going to make this a event a little larger to make sure everyone comes together. David and Shawn, grab a few of your friends to join your team against the Cullen team and I will meet all of you in the gym at 11:15 and don't worry, EVERYONE will be there. Now move it." Mr. O yelled glaring at all of us and stomped out the room slamming the door. Shawn and David soon followed. My family, Holly and I thought to stay here, seeing that this could be our team room.

"Holly, text Haden and John to meet us here" I said sitting on top of her desk. It was silent for awhile.

"Ok, How the hell are we going to do this?" Uncle Em asked breaking the silence as always.

"Well, we'll need to know the rules and such first but I'm sure that will be explained in the gym. Right now we need to decide who is good at what, so that whatever happens we know who we want to do whatever." Holly told the room. She was used to being around us by now that she felt comfortable taking the floor.

"good idea, I'm good at computers and strategy." Aunt Alice said starting us off.

* * *

**Review please(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT.**

* * *

"I'm good at sports and intimidation." Uncle Em said, puffing out his chest. I just shrugged and wrote it down.

"Recording and reading" Mom said putting her head on Dad's shoulders. Dad whispered something in her ear, low enough so we wouldn't hear, mom just rolled her eyes at whatever he said, but I could see the smile in her eyes, resulting in Dad shaking his head trying to hold back laughter. I just shook my head at their lovey-dovey antics.

"Strength and engineering" My Jacob said with a wink towards me. I tried to hold back my giggle but he saw it on my face and that was satisfying enough for him.

"aggression" Leah said. I busted out laughing, I was joined by everyone else not long after. AGGRESSION! That's the perfect word to describe Leah.

"What's so funny?" Haden asked from the door both him and John looking confused.

"Nothing, I'll catch you up later. What are you good at that could help us competition wise?" Holly said pulling Haden over to the desk I was sitting on so she could sit on his lap.

"Fighting skills, gymnastics, dance, music, etc. I'm pretty much your all around girl full of awesomeness." Holly said with a straight face to let you know she was serious.

"Same as Holly, all around." I said pointing my eraser on my pencil toward Holly.

"Smarts and sports" said Uncle Jasper. He and Em shared a look, that can't be good.

"Strength and speed" the rest of the pack said at the same time, strange.

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile.

"No problem" Embry said with a smile, always likes to mess with me.

"Distractions" said Claire. Now that I think about it, she is really good at that. She would always distract the pack for me if I wanted to sneak out or something. Such an amazing sister.

"No way will you be involved" Quil said shaking his head. Always the over protective. Through my mind I told him I would "help her" meaning I would use my powers to give her some vampire qualities to make sure she won't be hurt. "Alright, I'm trusting you." Quil thought back to me. I smiled and nodded toward Claire to let her know she won. Quil pulled her closer to his chest. So Quil.

"Alright, that pretty much it. Except for John, D-Edward and Haden." I said stumbling over the whole "dad" thing.

"umm..i don't know, fighting, music, dance I guess." Haden said in more of a question than a statement.

"That's fine, Edward, John?" I said urging the two on.

"Strategy" Dad said. That's the understatement of the century.

"I'll go with what Haden said." Said John with a nod.

"Alright then were all set. Lets head down to the gym." I said standing and walking towards the door.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ETHIER LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW:) THANKS FOR READING AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES THAT PUT THE CULLENS, MORE SPECIFICALLY NESSIE IN SOME CRAZY SCENARIOS. **


	10. Chapter 10

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

As we approached the gym doors, I could hear shouting, loud music and lots of heartbeats. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

"Bloody hell "Holly murmured next to me. And she was right the whole school was in here, including my school. I could see David and Shawn built a pretty good team; 6 cheerleaders, 3 basketball players and 7 football players. They were huddled in a corner by the stage. (there is a stage in the front of the gym about 2 feet out of the wall, nothing big, remember this is the gym)

"Right this way. Just sit down in the middle of the gym." Mr. O said walking over to us.

"I hate crowds." I muttered sitting down.

"Just like your mother." Dad said with a laugh at vampire speed. Mom's elbow came in contact with Dad's chest and he shut up.

"Welcome students, I bet your wondering why your all in here, Well as you know we've been talking about showing good character and building teamwork as you will all be going out into the world soon on your own. We have tension between two groups of students and I figured this activity or experiment, if you will, would be the best example. Would David and Renesmee please come forward and get this piece of paper." Mr. O said holding up two sheets of paper. I walked up to the stage grabbed the paper so I wouldn't have a confrontation with David.

"On the paper write 4 things you want the other team to do and some may be competition type others could be in dare form, however lets try to keep these school appropriate or at least high school appropriate. You have 5 minutes. Start." Mr. O said waving his hand in a signal for us to start.

"I say we do a beauty competition." Said Aunt Rose.

"No offence Rosalie but that wouldn't be fair. All of you are inhumanly beautiful. I want to win this shit fairly so I can fairly shove it up their asses." Holly said with a smile.

"No worries, I like your style Holly." Aunt Rose said winking at Holly. I laughed; they are more alike than you would think.

"dodge ball." Uncle Em said bringing us back on point.

"dodge ball?" I questioned shocked, that's a game where someone could seriously get hurt playing against us.

"Sounds like fun. Put it down." Said Holly tapping the paper.

"Whatever" I said writing it down, If someone gets hurt it's not on me.

"Catch the flag" said John. I gave him a questioning look.

"What? I like the adventure." John said defending himself.

"Alrighty" I said writing it down with a sigh.

"M.A.S" Holly said.

"Awesome, I can't believe I didn't think of that." I said high fiving Holly. My family gave us strange looks.

"What's M.A.S?" Seth asked.

"It stands for make a story. It's kind of like truth or dare and a combination of spin the battle but not really. Everyone sits around in a circle and when someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on is the person who has to do the story. The person on the opposite end of that person on the other side of the circle will start the story or dare and we will go clockwise from there everyone adding on to whatever the one before them had said, until you reach the person who will do it, half the circle every time basically. The game can get pretty crazy; one time Holly and Ness almost got are-", Haden was interrupted by me and Holly coughing, I gave him a look that said 'shut up or you'll regret it'. He caught on pretty quickly and continued, "Anyway, it will be hard to keep the game school appropriate but it's fun so we'll have to try." Haden explained.

"Cool" Seth said.

"Alright anything else?" I asked everyone.

"Well I have an idea, Its kind of like simone says but its who reacts fastest and you need partners." John said wagging his eyebrows. Ew. I pretended like I didn't see anything.

"Speeds my middle name, put it down Ness." Embry said moving his arms in a running formation.

"Got it" I said writing it down.

"Is that it?" Uncle Jasper asked.  
"yep, I'll turn it in" I said getting up.

-LATER-

"Alright I have all the games both teams have chosen in this basket and I'll draw them so all are random." Mr. O said once we had all gathered around the border of the stage.

"This will be to easy going against some 8th graders and the Cullen's. This will be a breeze." Some cheerleader whisper-yelled to make sure Holly and I heard.

"The only breeze will be from the air when I kick your asses all the way to Me-hi-co." Holly said with a sadistic smile. I smiled. Nobody messes with Holly and gets away with it it.

"What did you say trash?" the same cheerleader said to Holly.

"You heard me bi-"Holly was interrupted by Mr. O.

"Ladies please save the trash for the games, alright?" Mr. O pleaded. Both the cheerleader and Holly reluctantly held their grudges and nodded.

"Ok the first game is….."Mr. O said building up the excitement.

Are you kidding me! They seriously put that down as a game?!

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT:) cliffy...**


	11. Chapter 11

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER BEACAUSE SOME OF MY AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITES ARE OVER WITH. PLEASE ENJOY!:) (sorry it's so short)**

* * *

"Hot Dog Eating Contest." Mr. O said. Eating Shit! The only people who could do this is-

"I want to do this one" said Embry.

"Okay, just try not to show off to much and make a fool of yourself." I told him.

"I got this" said some jock on David's side. He had a decent body, a little chubby.

"How many people in the contest?" Mr. O asked Shawn.

"4" said Shawn.

"In that case I want to join." Said Quil.

"Awh shit guys you to together are trouble, just try not to be to much of some crazy jackasses." Said Jake reemphasizing what I had just said.

"You guys have so much faith." Quil said sarcastically.

"But seriously guys don't worry so much" Embry said putting his arms around Jake and I's shoulders.

"Lets move it boys and girls we only have an 8 hour school day." Mr. O said dismissing us.

-Cafeteria-

"That's 50 hotdogs! You sure they can do this?" Asked Haden eyeing the plate of hotdogs on the table.

"Positive" Jared said coming up beside me.

"They smell horrible" I muttered shaking my head, trying to shake off the smell.

"I don't blame you, they smell like pig crap" Dad whispered.

"I don't remember what I saw in human food." Mom muttered to herself. Dad laughed.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about this stuff smells great!" Jacob said looking at us weird.

"Alright you boys have 4 minutes to eat all the hotdogs on your plate in front of you. First one done wins. Ready, set, go!" Mr. O yelled over the megaphone. And they went; the guys on David's side already ate 5, pretty well for a human. However Quil and Embry already have 15….That could be a problem.

"Shouldn't we tell them to slow down?" I asked.

"Nah, this will probably be the first of many today that were going to be able to do some 'special' things" said Uncle Em. Huh, nothing in that sentence was stupid, shocking.

"Wow, I hate to say it but he's right, we may as well, I don't see anything in the future that will go wrong." Aunt Alice said. I shrugged, guess I don't have to hold back…as much.

"But we still need to be fair..ish" I said raising my eyebrows.

"FINISHED QUIL! 1 POINT TO RENESSME'S TEAM!" Mr. O exclaimed. Cheering came from everywhere, but it was mostly the girls, as Quil stood on the table showing off his muscles. I heard a growl from behind me.

"Claire?" I asked her.

"What the hell?" She whisper-growled to me.

"I swear you spend to much time with us for you to growl. What's wrong?" I asked.

"That", She pointed to Quil still on the table, " I can believe him all the girls screaming. I'll get him back. Nessie will you help me." Claire asked me.

'I don't know Claire, You know what happened when the pack gets mad, hence PACK, I really don't think we should have a big ass wolf roaming around." I said shaking my head. Plus Jake will have my ass.

"Please, I'll make sure it doesn't go that far" She begged.

"Alright, quiet before they hear you. I'll need Holly's help" I said with a sigh.

"Thanks Ness" She said hugging me.

"No problem" I said laughing. I'm really going to piss Quil off if we get an event that involves partners….

"I got it" I said grabbing her shoulders.

"Okay, wh-" She started to say but I interrupted her.

"No time, just follow my instructions when the time comes." I said quickly.

"Alright" She said unsure. But I started walking toward Holly.

"Holly you need to use the bathroom" I said whispered in her ear.

"I need to use the bath-" She started to question, but stopped once she saw my excited eyes.

"Haden, I have to use the bathroom." Holly said grabbing my hand. I started running so he may or may not have heard her.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE FOLLOW THE STORY. AGAIN SORRY IT WAS SHORT.**


	12. Chapter 12

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT! Thanks for the reviews:)**

* * *

After I explained the plan to Holly we came out of the bathroom in pure laughter. Quil is going to be pissed over this whole thing but after all the times Claire has covered for me, we owe her.

"What are you guys up to?" Haden asked caustically as he gave us both weird looks.

"Nothing of your concern at the moment, you will know in due time." Holly said using a British accent. Well alright then. Haden laughed and shrugged his shoulder, and walking over to kiss Holly's forehead and pulling her toward the other end of the hall.

I walked down toward our meeting room and was given a bunch of strange looks from my family as soon as I took one step through the door. They must be wondering why I suspiciously took off with Holly and the bathroom of all places since we vamps didn't use the bathroom. Claire gave me a knowing look and I gave her a smile and a sly wink causing her to smile in return. Everyone took notice of that exchange but before they could comment on it I started talking-

"So good job guys" I said giving a thumbs up to Embry and Quil. That seemed to shake everyone out of their trance. They fist pumped each other and mad a boom sound at the end. Boys...

"Where's Holly and Haden?" Mom asked me.

"Snuck off somewhere" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah" Her mouth formed in 'O' formation and she leaned back into dad.

"John?" Jared asked.

"I don't know" I said sitting into Jake's lap.

"So what's the next game?" I asked figuring I must of missed the announcement while I was in the bathroom with Holly.

"Baseball" Uncle Emmett cheered.

"Baseball? there just asking for failure with that one" I said rolling my eyes and throwing out my hands.

"I know right, at the moment we were in the process of figuring out who's going to play."

"I'll play" Jared said raising his hand.

"I'll join" Paul added.

"It can't hurt, what the hell I'll join!" exclaimed Leah.

"Well obviously this is my kind of game. What do you say Jasper you in?" Uncle Em addressed Jasper with one of those 'Emmett smiles'.

"Duh man" Jasper cheered fist bumping Em's fist.

"4 more" I said looking around.

"This is probably the best I'll get why not, sign me up" said Aunt Rose.

"Awh, my Rosie and I are going to play together" Uncle Em said hugging Rose closer to him. Rose tried to show that she was bothered by the gesture but everyone knew by now that it was all an act and that she loved that big teddy bear of a vampire.

"I'll do it" said Collin. He has really grown into a nice looking guy even though he phased so early.

"Same" Brady said fist bumping Collin, he also phased pre mature. What was with this whole fist bumping thing!?... Must be a male thing.

"Can I do something in the next activity I'm kind of bored." John whined from the door.

"Sure you're the last person for this activity. Baseball have fun." I said without turning around.

"Alright" said John with a clap of his hands.

"NESS!" I heard Holly yell from the hallway, I was immediately up and had my hand on the door handle. Followed closely behind by my family. I saw her running down the hall so fast that she almost fell on me, but I caught her.

"What happened?" I asked scared something had to be wrong to make Holly of all people scream.

"They-called-our-parents." Holly said panting out of breath. Oh shit!

"Why is that so bad?" Seth whispered to me.

"Holly's mom is, well I don't know how to explain it, but she has a loud personality. She speaks French, Spanish and Japanese so a lot of times you have no idea what she's saying when she's mad. She's probably franticly speeding down the road right now." I whispered back. My family gave a collective 'O' sound indicating they understood now.

"What exactly did they say, maybe she won't be a hypochondriac this time." I said trying to soothe her. She gave me a look like I had two heads.

"Yeah Nessie and vampires exist" She said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest. It took everything in me not to break out laughing. I could tell I wasn't the only one having difficulty with that.

"Okay, she freaks out on the principal, when has that not occurred at our school. " I said arching my eyebrows.

"Whatever, maybe it will be cool for her to see me fight, if one happens of course. Plus she'll have your parents to help…calm her down if needed." She murmured to herself smiling.

"Hahaha, I'm sure she would go in there and help you." I said giving her a hug.

"Most likely" Holly said laughing along with me.

* * *

I'll be able to update sooner now because I finally have more time on my hands being break and some more of my after school activities are over. KEEP FOLLOWING the story since I'm never to scheduled with my updates and what not. ANYWAY thanks for reading and check out some of my other stories on how Nessie's in situations similar to this:)


	13. Chapter 13

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT! I tried to make it long without putting two events into one, I'm trying to avoid that..  
**

* * *

Its humid as hell out here! Currently the student body was outside on the bleachers getting ready for the baseball game to start. Shawn looks lime he put together a pretty good team; his boys had smooth lean bodies that were mad for baseball, but what the hell, we had wolves plus Em, Rose and Jasper. This should get pretty interesting.

"Hey, I've seen you around and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us?" I heard some guy ask. That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard no 'your beautiful' or 'nice shoes' something! Guess that's just this generation.

"Um..no sorry I have a boyfriend" I recognized that voice...Claire!  
"Oh umm..that's ok I understand" the guy said trying to act like it didn't matter but it was obvious by the way his face fell that the news."Holly look over there" I whispered to Holly pointing my finger at Claire.

"You want to use him for our plan?" Asked Holly.

"I don't know, do you think he's cute enough?" I asked her.

"He's decent" she said tilting her head to the left.

"Alright come on let's ask him" I said getting up to run after him, Holly followed.

"So how are we going to play this? Good cop, bad cop?" Holly asked as we approached the front door.

"I don't think that'll be necessary see-" But I was interrupted by Holly.

"It's always necessary. I'll be the bad cop" she whispered to me. I just shook my head and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hi" I said tapping his shoulder.

"Umm..hello" the guy said unsure.

"I'm Nessie and this is Holly. And you are?" I asked holding out my hand

"Justin" he said shaking my hand.

"Well Justin I saw you talking to a friend of mine over there, and I have an idea to get you to, how do I say this, chance to get to know her, per say" I said. He stared at me for a second in surprise.

"Oh ok sure, how?" said Justin shaking his head skeptically.

"Leave that to us. Now do you want to or not there are plenty other guys here" Holly said getting to the point, a little harsh though.

"NO", Justin all but screamed at her, "I'll do it. Isn't she dating that Quil guy though?" He asked us. Holly and I shared a glance of 'if he knows then why did he flirt with her in the first place'.

"Yes but I didn't say you would date her I just said a chance to get to know her" I said raising my eyebrows.

"But what-" He tried to ask another question but was interrupted by the bad cop herself.

"Look enough with the questions pretty boy. You'll get to know her in an event and that's all you need to know for now. What's your number?" said Holly grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"Oh ok, 704-563-0856" **(A/N: not a real number just made it up by typing random numbers. Call it if you want.)** replied John as Holly typed away.

"Alright bye bye now." Holly said shooing him away with her arm.

"I think you enjoyed that a little to much" I said once Justin walked away. She turned to smile at me.

"Eh that's just me." She replied shrugging. "At least we got that out the way." She finished putting her phone back into her pocket.

"True." I replied.

-Sitting back down on bleachers outside-

"Mom I'm fine alright, the fight wasn't even that serious." Holly said trying to calm her mother down. She had just arrived and ran once she saw Holly and I walking back over to sit down.

"Are you sure? Then why did they even call me?" Holly's mom said sighing.

"Who knows. Probably to be a spectator in what I'm doing." Holly said looking at me to back her up.

"Yeah she's right. They called my parents her too. Most likely that is anything goes wrong we'll have our parents here." I said patting Holly's mom arm.

"Alright, where are your parents sweetie?" Mrs. Davidson asked me.

"Over there" I said pointing to the snack bar. Why there at the snack bar, I will never know.

"Thanks" She said getting up. Holly breathed a sigh of relief once her mother was far enough away.

"See that wasn't to bad" I said lightly teasing her. She gave me a look that could kill birds form the sky.

"Okay your right it wasn't to bad. However the was only the first part. We have a couple more hours of this shit." I knew she weren't just talking about her mom now but the whole situation in general.

"Yep." I sighed leaning my head up toward the sky full of damp mist. Thank god there was no sun today.

"What's the score now?"

"We have 13 and they have 2. One strike, two balls and three outs. Shawn's team is up now." I said.

"Impressive I didn't think they would even get one point in" said Holly.

"Same here" I replied. I knew they must have let them win, acting more human of course.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Holly groaned.

"I heard till one team reaches 20. Which isn't to be bad since we already have 13." I said.

"Alright I'm going to go find Haden, maybe we can find something to do." Holly said getting up.

"I'm sure you will" I yelled to her as she walked away. I heard her laugh but she only acknowledged me with the wave of her hand without turning around.

I was still watching the game now at 3-16 when I felt warm hands cover my eyes.

"guess who?" I heard his delicious voice ask.

Deciding to play it out I said, "Justin Bieber?" I heard him growl and take his hands off my eyes. He gave me his sad puppy eyes which isn't to hard to do considering it's in his genes.

"Just kidding baby I knew it was you." I laughed pulling on his arm to sit him down. He rolled his eyes and set me on his lap. I started to play with his belt loop.

"How's your day going?" I asked him.

"Decent considering all the looks these guys have been giving you all day. It's taking a lot to now phase and kill them all." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Mhm.." I hummed distracted by the sudden lust emotions.

"Later" He promised. I pouted, he just laughed and kissed my pouted lips.

"Evil" I said moving my head to face him. He laughed again.

"What's with that John kid?" he asked startling me with the change of subject.

"I don't know. He's always liked me I guess, why?" I asked.

"He just looked over toward you and gave a pissed off look when he saw me here with you." He said. I looked over toward John out on the field. He caught my eye and focused back on the game.

"mhmm.." I shrugged leaning back into Jake. We sat like that till the game was over, which we had one. I groaned and untangled myself from Jake. Still holding my hand though we walked back over to the school building and into the gym.

"Aright the score so far is 2-0", Mr. O announced on the gym stage, "The next event will be catch the flag! Please chose 6 people and you are allowed to use repeats. Anyway, Renesmee's team will receive to purple flag and David will receive the green one. Please choose one person who will be playing the game to hide the flag and who will protect it during the game. You have 5 minutes to set up. Begin." Mr. O finished.

"I can do this one" Mom said.

"I'll join as well" Dad said glancing at mom. Parents, well at least mine..

"I'll do this one" I said.

"I want to join" Holly said.

"This was my game therefore I want to play" said John

"Me too" said Haden.

"That's it then. John hide the flag. And protect it with your life" said Holly pushing him out the way.

"Let's get this shit started!" Holly cheered clapping her and my hands together in the air.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and keep following. I appreciate the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING TWILIGHT. I added a new point of view, let me know what you think of it and if I should do more or not.**

**It's my birthday and I wanted to say thanks for all the views and followers I've been getting it really does make the best birthday present:)**

**As a thanks I hope you enjoy the story..**

* * *

I told John to hide the flag inside the pool. I know what you're thinking, way to easy because they'll see the flag, however even though you see it, it may not be as easy to get it. Consider swimming, the fact the vision blurs in the water and leaving plenty of time for John, Dad or Mom to catch them, they're all going to guard the flag. I must say I'm a little worried that John might put his life at risk saying something a little to… inappropriate about me, but at least it wouldn't be Jake cause then there would be no risk. He would be dead. Haden, Holly and I are going to scout for Shawn's team flag.

"Good luck baby" Jake said kissing my forehead.

"Bye" I sigh into his chest. He walks away to sit on the bleachers.

"Alright both teams have placed there flag you are allowed to run when the buzzer on the score board sounds. In the gym we will be able to see what's going on viewing the video cameras with the projector so we can make sure the game is played fairly" Mr. O announces setting the time for 10 seconds.

"Look at them, We could totally kick there asses to get to that flag. I want the brunet" I heard someone say across the gym. Wait, wasn't that the same person who Holly was arguing with earlier. Haha, She has no idea what she's in for.

8 seconds.

"Holls** (nickname)**, look out for that girl over there" I told her pointing the girl by the opposite gym doors. She looked where I was pointing and started laughing; she turned back around to face me and mouthed 'I'll try not to kill her'. I rolled my eye in a playful way at her and got in a ready position.

4 seconds.

"Where do you think we should try first?" Haden asked Holly and I.

"Not sure let's play it by ear" I said. They have no idea how real that statement was.

1 second.

_Buzzer!_

Cue pain, dammit I should have remembered to cover my ears, stupid sensitive hearing. The pack was screeching as well. Being half and half something can be painful at times, not always knowing what may or may not affect your special adaptations.

Holly, Haden and I took off! I heard footsteps heading towards the track outside. I directed Holly and Haden to follow me.

When we reached the doors that lead to the track we saw the girl that wants Holly and this other guy.

"I don't see the flag" Haden whispered to us.

"Me either. We obviously know the flag is somewhere by them. The question now is how do we get pass them?" I told them.

"Fight" Said Holly about to open the door leading to the outside. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No that would only last for 5 seconds before they would be back again. We need a distraction then one of us could start looking for the flag" I told her before releasing her arm.

"Good idea, Holly and I will distract while you look. Since you're a faster runner, you could take off faster once you've found the flag." Haden said.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go" Holly says grabbing Haden's hand and heading outside.

I stay back waiting for a good opportunity to sneak in.

JPOV (John)

I'm a little worried about guarding the flag with Nessie's brother and sister, I mean I like Nessie but the rest of her family kind of creeps me out though I can't pinpoint the exact thing. Oh well, I'm sure once myself and Ness are married I can convince her to drop her family. The moment that thought goes through my head Nessie's brother, Edward I think his name is, gives me one of those 'are you serious' look. When he catches my eye he averts his eyes on Bella, Nessie's hot sister. If things don't work out between Ness and I, things will definitely occur with me and Bella. I could have sworn I heard a growl but it was probably just my imagination.

Mr.O just set the clock for 10 seconds.

"Are Bella and you good swimmers?" I ask Edward trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, were not to bad" He replies, barley looking at me. I saw Bella roll her eyes, I wonder why?

7 seconds.

"That's good. Do you think one of us should stay underwater?" I ask both Edward and Bella, trying to get them to warm up to me.

"What about the whole breathing thing?" Bella says to me, finally one of them looks at me.

3 seconds.

"I've been known to stay underwater pretty long. I think I can handle it" I say pointing my fingers at me face.

"Whatever you say" She says shrugging and leans back into Edward. What the hell is with that anyway? There related aren't they? Well I guess if I had a relative as hot as her I would be with her too.

_Buzzer!_

"You go ahead and take off to get ready to be in the pool" Edward says to me. I nod and take off running.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to me! Thanks for reading hope you were pleased to satisfactory. Please follow and I appreciate the reviews:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. In this chapter things probably aren't going to be scientifically correct about what happens, you may or not see it but just in case you do I'm telling you know that I know it is. **

**Anyway...On with the story!**

* * *

"We've been seeing so much of each other not that I feel we should be on a first name basis" I heard Holly say to the girl. The girl turned around with a mock smile on her face.

"The name's Haile, yours?" she replied.

"Holly" said Holly. Haden and the other guy stood there awkwardly witnessing Haile and Holly's stare down.

"Hate to cut the intros short but I want to start off by saying I don't fight little girls" Haile said looking Holly up and down.

"Ain't nothing little about me darling, I would love to show you by kicking your bitch ass" Said Holly giving sickly sweet smile.

"Alright, I'll give you what you want sweetie" Haile said mockingly. Holly clenches and un-clenches in her hands and starts to pace around her.

Haden and the other guy turn to face each other and start to follow the girls same position. I swear Holly and Haden could pass for kick ass vampires right now. I took this time to stand from my spot but still hidden from their view.

Now, if I was a hormonal, dumbass, human teenager where would I hide a flag? In the forest on the side of the track? Might as well. I ran outside and straight towards the left side of the track and under the bleachers. I crouched low to where if I was seen I would be able to go down fast.

Haile ran towards Holly. Holly easily dodged her attack and moved to the side holding her right arm out to lift Haile's torso in the air and flip her hard on the ground stomach up. That had to hurt. Haden was doing just as well but instead kicked his legs out to grab the other guy's neck, when he ran towards him, and twisted his legs to do a back flip over the guy's shoulders. Damn! While they had both their opponents on the ground I ran into the forest. I'm surprised their school followed up with the government plan to add more forestry, apparently because it puts the school district on the green friendly charts.

I was only 5 feet inside the forest looking through a bush when I smelt something that made me freeze.

"Ness! They caught on and there coming your way, but were right behind them" Holly screamed at me. I heard all their footsteps running, I put my hand out to tell them to stop when I felt them come closer to me. They froze.

"What the hell is that?" Haile whispered.

"That's a bear now be very still and quiet" I whispered to all of them.

"But our flag's right there a-"the guy with Haile whispered but was interrupted.

"Would you forget about the damn flag Mike and try not to do something stupid" Haile whisper-yelled at him. Mike still looked conflicted.

The bear was at least 70 feet away but could easily come over here under a minute.

"I could kill the bear, I hunt with my dad all the time" Mike whispered to us.

"Well hunting includes weapons and right now you don't have any" Holly whispered to him.

I could easily kill the bear but seeing as were being video tapped, and its so close to the school, and Holly, Haden, Haile and Mike are standing right here and could easily see me, that options out.

Mike looked like he was going to say something back but instead grabbed the nearest branch, which looked somewhat sturdy and sharp, and started to step forward.

"Don't move, are you crazy that bear will crush you. I'm surprised he hasn't caught onto our sent or heard us yet" I whisper-yelled to the group but mostly at Mike. "The best way to get out of this is one by one slowly back out of the forest" I finished.

Mike looked at all of us once more then so abruptly if I wasn't half vampire I wouldn't be able to see he took off running toward the bear. Shit!

JPOV (Jake)

We were all sitting on the bleachers watching the projector. All was going good until we all saw the bear. It took the whole family to hold me back from going to Ness. Mr. O looked pale and was muttering things about the hospital bill.

"Calm down everyone, I am going to call the animal control and I'm sure they'll be able to handle the situation." Mr. O announced.

Ness seemed to handling everything until the Mike kid got the idea that he could kill the bear. DON'T FLIPPIN' GO TOWARD THE BEAR DUMBASS! I screamed inside my head. But what does he do, the Mike kid ran off in that exact direction. Ness told the other people to stay and she ran off after him. Dammit!

EPOV (Edward)

Bella and I were watching John almost drown himself about 4 times, it was quite humorous. Everything was normal until I caught Jake's thoughts that were all but screamed into head. A Bear? I started paying closer attention to his thoughts.

"Ness…Bear...HE WHAT!" I accidently said aloud. John was underwater so he didn't hear anything. Bella looked at me with concern and questioning eyes. At vampire speed I whispered to her what was going on. Her eyes went wide. At the same time we whipped our heads to look outside the window trying to find out what the hell was happening.

HPOV (Holly)

Mike ran off toward the bear, dumbass. Ness, my best friend, runs after him. What the hell? I know she's weird sometimes but going after the bear tops it off. She better not get herself hurt or I'll kick her ass.

NPOV (Nessie)

I told Holly, Haden and Haile to stay and when they can no longer see the bear to run back inside the building. They nodded. I ran after Mike, which considering my vamp speed wasn't that hard. Once I knew I was out of there sight from the camera's I jumped into a tree and started jumping from tree to tree toward the bear. Mike was 30 feet away from the bear now.

The bear tilted its head catching Mike's scent, Once the bear fully caught the scent type, it turned itself fully around in preparation for its meal.

Mike skidded to a stop when he was about 10 feet away from the bear and started to circle it. The bear felt the footsteps from Mike's movement and without warning turned around to face him. 6 other bears emerged from the trees. Mike's eyes were so wide; I believe he finally figured out what he got himself into. The bears started to stalk him. I figured it was time to save Mike's ass and screamed the most blood curling scream, even the nearest birds flew away. The bears looked up toward me and growled. I glared back and held back a growl considering Mike was still here.

"Mike run!" As soon as those words left my mouth Mike ran as fast he could back toward the school.

I jumped down from the tree and ran north trying to lead the bears away from the school.

FPOV (Family point of view or Cullens/Wolves point of view)

Nessie…..Scream…

TPOV (third person)

As soon as Nessie's scream caught the ears of the Cullen family (wolves included) they all took their nearest exits and ran as fast as possible into the forest following Nessie's sent.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed;) Keep following the story and I appreciate the reviews:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything familiar in her Twilight world. I just wrote this story for the entertainment of myself and others. **

**Please enjoy reading. **

* * *

I kept running north. There had to be at least 15 bears now. What the hell? Why would all these bears be this close to a school?

I took a left, being half-vampire certainly doesn't supply lost lasting energy, I'll need to stop eventually.

I jumped up, onto a tree and started jumping from tree to tree.

The bears growled and pushed forward. Is there a cliff somewhere around here? Maybe I could jump off that, but then the bears would just go back toward the school. Dammit I'm screwed.

I heard heavy and light, rapidly moving toward me. I shook my head, no time to focus on that.

More bears. Okay this makes no sense I've never seen a herd a bears to this capacity all together. All these bears could take a tree down so I guess it's time to hit the ground. Faster Nessie.

I'm going to kill Mike for this.

Maybe if I could find I could jump off and throw myself behind the bears, which might throw them off. I need to hunt after this anyway, might as well be some bears. I can't eat all these bears though.

More bears. What the flippin' butterscotch?! **(just a saying I sometimes say.)**

I can hear those running footsteps again but closer? I wonder- Oh shit! I screamed before, how could I have been so stupid? Their probably all in a 'save nessie' haze. Forget the cliff; I'm flipping over them now.

I stand still and wait for the moment when a bear is close enough to touch me and do a 360 flip over it. Bear stops. In the air I grab a tree branch and flip myself on the other side of all the bears. They bears stop, looking around for me. I crouch in a bush.

Not 6 seconds later did I smell a bear behind me. Damn that was fast, I must really underestimate the power of bears.

I start running again.

I saw a blur in the corner of both my eyes. Dad...and mom. They both were the fast runners of the family.

"Nessie, you think you can use your power to manipulate the mind, on the bears?" Dad asked me.

Huh, I'm not sure. I've never tried to use any of my powers on animals. I voiced that thought.

"Try" said Mom. I nodded.

I tried to get a reading on my surroundings. I hit something animalistic and saw myself in their minds; the bears. I couldn't help laugh with satisfaction regardless of the situation; I can control the mind of an animal! Hunting could be so much easier now.

"Umm...Nessie hate to ruin your happiness and all, but could we hurry this up" Uncle Em said from behind mom. I rolled my eyes and proceeded with what I was doing. I sent out the message to stop onto the bears head and they froze.

"Awesome" I said. I stopped running along with everyone else.

"Why would all these bears be so close together to this capacity? And so close to a school?" Mom muttered to herself.

"That's what I was wondering" I voiced.

The pack and the rest of the vamp side family came into view. Before I could say or do anything, I was over something furry and soon enough was out of sight from the rest of the family. I couldn't even register what was happening before I was tackled to the ground by a huge, russet wolf, which I love. He licked all over my face.

"Jake" I giggled out. He wouldn't budge, just kept looking over my body for injuries.

Once he found none, he moved to phase back behind a nearby tree. I moved to lean on the tree across from the one he was behind.

He moved out from behind the tree with shorts on and a shirt since we had to go back to school.

He sat down in front of me criss-cross and grabbed my hand. We sat there like that for a while just looking into each other eyes and enjoying the quiet. I knew he needed to calm down from his high a few minutes ago.

He broke the silence.

"Don't do that to me again" He said quietly but still holding dominance as he spoke.

"I won't" I replied, offering a smile.

His eyes started to search my face attentively.

I guess he found was he was looking for, because so abruptly, he kissed me, with so much passion that made my heart beat as fast a rattle snakes rattle.

**Empov(Emmett)**

The family and I 'ate' the bears. It was easier to do while they were under the influence of Ness. I don't think I've ever felt 'full' before as a vampire until now.

We should probably be heading back to the school now, we don't need people thinking something's up.

"Guys lets head back. Besides Bella and I have to make sure John hasn't drowned himself permanently this time" said Eddie.

We all chuckled at that.

"Emmett stop calling me Eddie" Edward growled.

"Stay out of my head, if u don't like what you hear" I taunted back.

"I try, but it's difficult when you're always screaming your bloody thoughts at me!" He exclaimed.

I just rolled my eyes. He was about to lunge at me but Bellsy calmed him down.

'Damn dude take a chill pill' I thought to him. He gave me a death glare, I just shrugged it off. His death glare is nothing compared to my Rosie's.

Once we all looked decent enough to head back into a school building, we ran back.

We heard yelling inside.

"Your son almost got my daughter killed, is this how you raised him? To be a complete moron!" Someone exclaimed from the inside.

Edward and Bella walked around to the pool side of the school while the rest of us entered through the gym doors.

…to be greeted with complete and utter chaos…


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own myself and the story plot. Sorry about the long wait for the update, but I needed more inspiration and today I got it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

Mrs. Davidson was being held back by Carlisle and Holly from trying to take off Mike's head.

"You stupid little boy, you could have killed my daughter, what I wouldn't give to-" 's rant was cut off my Mike's mom stepping forward with a glare on her face.

"Who the hell are you to talk to my son like that, if anyone should be blamed it should be the principal for not having fences or something to keep out wild animals!" Mike's mom screamed.

"I'll deal with the principal later" , Mr.O's eyes went wide at that, "But it was your son that ran out there. Everyone could have been hurt or worse because he was being a dumbass!" screamed.

"Mom please, calm down. I'm ok, everyone is fine." Holly pleaded with her mother.

"I will as soon as I find out who is responsible for this!" Mrs. Davidson said, steeping out of her daughter's and Carlisle's grasp.

"Bears don't just come that close to a school" Hayden stated. Mike started to fidget a little when Hayden said that , I zeroed in on his mind.

It took everything in me not to growl out loud.

"Mike is there something you want to tell us?" I asked him in a calm voice.

"No there isn't" Shawn said coming from behind Mike and glaring at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe my dear brother was asking you, was he?" Alice said giving innocent eyes and tilting her head.

Shawn still glared at Mike but didn't say anything.

We were currently in the middle of the gym floor and the student body was quiet and paying close attention to what was going on. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop while waiting for Mike to answer.

"It was planned" I heard Mike whisper so quietly I better caught it.

"What was planned?" Jasper growled out.

"They- i mean we- planted bags of trash and we put fresh food outside. I'm really sorry I didn't think anyone would get hurt. they said everything would be ok." Mike rushed out. My family and I stood still. We knew he was stupid, but we didn't think the stupidity went that far.

Jacob and Nessie walked through the doors then, hand in hand in bliss, until they caught the tension in the air and there eyes locked with Mike.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked. I turned my head toward Ness and sent her my thoughts on the situation. Her eyes went wide.

"You didn't" She said stepping toward him.

"Didn't what?" Jacob asked looking around the room fro answers.

RPOV (Renesmee/Nessie) **(A/N: sorry about that sudden change, but the next part wouldn't work in Edward's point of view. It just picks off at the same spot anyway)**

I pressed my hand into Jake's so I could transmit my thought through our hands.

His eyes went black. And he took a step forward.

"You stupid, idiot! There are no words! What were you thinking?!" Haile screamed from behind Mike.

"I wasn't and besides, it wasn't even my idea in the first place. Shawn came up with it" Mike said trying to defend himself, throwing his hands in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Enough talking! You could have seriously hurt someone, especially Nessie. Does that not register with you?" Jake growled out. Mike stood there flabbergasted by Jake's growl-sounding voice and never replied.

"Well maybe if i restructure your brain, all sense will come to mind" Jake said in a malicious. Well I'll be damned!

Just when Jake was about to go for the punch, Jared and Emmett pulled him back and out of the gym, but not without serious difficulty.

I stayed where I was at and glared, one of those Rosalie glares, at Mike.

I slowly walked forward...

Menacingly...

He stayed still, with his head down. Looking down in defeat.

When I was right in front of him I clenched up my hand and raised it 4 inches away from his face...

At the last second I veered on Mike's right to punch the shit out of Shawn's face. the gym erupted in noise of teenage chatter. I kicked, and when I say kick I mean knock the wind outta you in one blow, he fell straight down, but did that stop me? No.

I crouched down and straddle his waist and continued to throw punches at his face and chest. I could tell they hurt by the way he winced, however I couldn't comprehend the pain I was inflicting until his nose started to bleed. Did that stop me? Of course not.

I wasn't stopped until 3 minutes after he had gotten the nose bleed, and was (attempted being) restrained by Holly, Haden, Claire and Mr.O.

"Nessie stop it, this isn't way!" Holly yelled to me.

"Ms. Cullen, Get your hands off this instant" Mr.O screamed at me.

"Ness, if you keep going, you might kill him" Claire whispered to me. I instantly dropped my hands and stood up slowly.

Killing is one of things on my list of "Things Not To Do As A Vampire Hybrid" and I'll be damned if all my hard work is ruined by that dumb ass.

Speaking of which; the nurse quickly placed Shawn into a wheelchair and rolled him out of the gym.

"How could you have done that? We needed him for the rest of the games. You probably did something to him cause there is no way he just got beat by the hands and fists of a girl." David yelled at me. I just shrugged.

"If it would make you feel better, you can always add fighting to one of your games, then I can show you just how severely screwed over by a girl" I replied.

"It's a plan" He said his voice full of dominance and pride, that if I had been anyone else, I most likely would have backed off. But lucky for everyone; I don't take shit lightly and I defiantly don't pass up challenges to serve up some jack asses.

"Alright its a plan as long as no more fighting happens between then" Mr. O said.

"Deal" David agreed.

"I'm fine with that" I said nonchalantly.

"Don't forget to meet back here in 10 minutes for the next game announcement" Mr. O announced to everyone.

I simply nodded, and with another nod to Holly, I walked out to find my family. Everyone was probably in the woods. The wolves so they could calm Jake down and the Vamp side just to get away from the blood I caused on Shawn's nose.

* * *

**Keep on following! Check out my new story _Something Like That . Its about Nessie going on a class trip and her family is chaperoning, I actually like it a little bit better than this so I have a feeling you will too. The new story will have no interference with this one, both will be updated at the same time. And this story will continue! :) _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like it though. Also if you have any ideas you want thrown in there review and I'll see what I can do. **

* * *

**JPOV (Jacob) **

I punched, I kicked, I squirmed but they wouldn't let me go. I cant believe they would do something that dirty. They could have killed my Nessie. I let that sink in for a awhile. They. Could. Have. Killed. My. Nessie. I'm not going to be able to deal with seeing his flippin' face again!

Jared and Emmett were pulling me outside now. I ran as soon as I hit the pavement, I wouldn't be gone long. I needed to see Ness soon anyway.

**RPOV (Renesmee/Nessie)**

I walked down the hallway lost in my own thoughts. I can't believe I almost killed him, and in front of all those witnesses. I feel terrible, but strangely not guilty. I shake my head to store these thought in the back of my mind for later. After all, this is just all the more reason to beat there assess…although doing in "fairly" is out the window now.

Get ready bitches.

I reported back to the room, we self-made, our team room and saw everyone there except Jake.

I looked up with questioning eyes.

"He ran off to blow some steam, he should be back soon" Uncle Em said answering my unasked question. I nodded and took a seat on the nearby desk.

"So what's the plan?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, before you came in I got a vision of the principal deciding for the school to pick our next event. Unfortunately, I don't know what they picked. "said Aunt Alice.

"Okay, shouldn't be too bad" I said.

Just after I finished that sentence, the most unexpected person walked through the door.

"Ummmm…Nessie can I talk to you for a second?" Haile asked me as she stood awkwardly at the door. I also didn't miss the sideways glance she had shared with John.

"Oh, uh, ok" I said and stood, following her out the room.

We walked in awkward silence down the hallway for a while and before it got to uncomfortable she broke the silence.

"I wanted to warn you about John" She said.

"John? What about him?" I asked.

"Remember when he wasn't around earlier?" She asked me. It took me a second to remember earlier when everyone was asking me about him. I nodded.

"Well during that time he was talking to Shawn about a surprise for u" She said stopping to lean against the lockers.

"For me?" I asked shocked. She nodded.

"Yeah, something along the lines of asking you out. But what I can tell you for sure is that its going to happen within the next to events or so and its going to be…over the top." She told me. I gave her a wary look and crossed my arms.

"Weren't you just fighting with my best friend and now you're trying to warn me. Why should I believe you?" I asked her. I mean seriously, everything is not adding up here.

"Well I feel really bad about the whole situation with Mike. I mean, you could have gotten hurt. And I guess I didn't think about that when Shawn and them were talking about the plan. I guess this is my way of apologizing" She explained to me. I sighed, she seemed sincere.

"Alright, well I guess I appreciate it thanks" I said.

"No need, it's the least I could do. I'll see you around" She said stepping away from the locker and in front of me. I nodded.

"May the best team win" I said holding out my hand. She gave a small smile and took my hand in hers.

"Indeed" She said. We each giggled a little after.

While she still had her hand in mine and we were laughing, Jake came back in through the hallway doors.

He saw our joint hands and smiling faces, and gave us a confused look.

Haile took that as a good time to leave and waved good bye.

I stood up straight and started to walk toward him, keeping our eyes locked the entire time. He started walking toward me too.

We met halfway.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hello" He said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, running my fingertips through his hair.

"Fine" He said moving his face closer to my lips.

I smiled and inched my face up to meet his lips.

So soft…yet firm…yet loving…

"I love you, you know that right?" Jake asked in between breaths.

"How could I not you tell me everyday" I replied playfully. He chuckled.

I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered.

"I love you too" And we kissed…or "made out" depending on how you look at it, again.

**HPOV (Holly) **

When I came back to the self-proclaimed team room to find out that had Ness left with Haile, I have to admit I was on edge about the world the thing. This is Haile, the same girl who fought with me not an hour ago. I know Ness can handle herself well, but she's my best friend and I still worry.

When Rose announced we needed to head back to the gym to find out about the upcoming event, we all pilled through the doors and started walking back.

"Okay everyone can I have your attention. I have an exciting announcement to make" Mr. O said trying to quiet everyone down.

Once everyone was silent he continued,

"I want to try something different, since these games haven't gotten the message across. I want you, the student body, to decide what the next activity will be."

The gym erupted in cheer.

"QUEIT DOWN! Now I know this is exciting, but in order for this to work we will need quiet and for everyone to be attentive. Ms. Sanders of the Middle School will pass out slips of paper to each row of bleachers, you are to write down what event you want to see happen, pass it down your row and Ms. Haynes will collect it. The majority wins, You have a maximum of 10 minutes to finish, start!" Mr. O concluded.

Haden and I walked to a corner of the gym and just leaned against the wall.

I saw Haile walk back into the gym. Without Nessie. Strange…

Well I don't see Jake either and if I know Ness like I know I do, then I know she's…busy at the moment. I chuckled at the thought.

Oh speak of the devil.

Ness and Jake walk back into the gym hand in hand, with the biggest smiles on their faces.

I was right.

"The results are in and you have chosen…a dance competition." Mr. O announced. There was a combination of groans and cheers the broke out in the gym.

A dance competiton. That shouldn't be to bad. Were probably going to have to pair up into couples.

Wait!

Pair up? Couples! This could be the perfect plan for Claire to get Quil back.

I looked up trying to find Nessie so we could call that Justin guy.

I was about to scream her name, but I saw that she was already walking toward me. We gave each other a nod already knowing what the other was thinking. She grabbed Claire's hand from Quil's grasp and we marched our way out of there.

**RPOV (Nessie/Renesmee) **

After I heard that it was a dance competition I immediately started scanning the gym for Holly. This would be the perfect place to get back at Quil for Claire. I went to Claire first to pull her away from Quil so we could get this shit started.

Holly and I shared a glance and we marched our asses out the gym.

This bitch is planning for shit to hit the fan.

* * *

**How was it? Please continue to Follow the story because I know my updates are so all over the place. **

**If you like this story check out my other story ****_Something Like_********_That_********, It's about Nessie going on a school trip and the Cullen family (including wolf pack) is chaperoning check it out! **

**PEACE OUT, GIRL SCOUT! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**I bet you guys are mad at me...i know I haven't updated in forever! I'm going to try my best to keep it going though. **

**This chapter is long because I feel you deserve it, however I couldn't do it without my famous cliff hanger at the end.**

**See ya at the bottom. **

* * *

**RPOV (Renessme/Nessie) **

"Okay guys, where are we going?" Claire asked once we reached the hallway.

"Well didn't you hear, there's gonna be a dance competition." Holly stated.

"I know, but what does that have to do with leaving the gym?" She asked.

"We're going to have you dance with a guy we met earlier during the baseball game. It's a sure way plan to get him pissed." I answered with an evil smile.

"Oh." She said.

"What, are you backing out?" Holly asked.

"hell no, did you see those girls over him and the way he was flexing his muscles for them too? Though I love the dumbass, he deserves this." She said.

"Good. Holly text the guy and tell him to meet us in hallway D." I said bringing us to a stop at the entrance to hallway D.

"ok" She replied taking out her phone and started typing away.

We waited for 10 minutes until we saw Justin walk toward us.

"Okay, Ness give us the plan" Holly stated skipping casualties. I nodded and began speaking.

"Okay so, Justin here, will be dancing with you, Claire for this competition. Holly and Haden will sing _Dance with me_, since it's a tango sexy style." I told them.

"Got it" Holly said.

"ugh Ness, I'd rather not see Quil kill Justin if the song is too sexy" Claire pointed out.

"Good point. Justin no hands below the waist and if you so much as stare at her lips to long, I can't insure your safety. Do you understand?" I asked him.

"I guess so" He said timidly.

"Just to be sure practice now" Holly said pushing him toward Claire.

With a blush from Claire and an awkward smile from Justin they grabbed hands and began to dance.

They twirled.

Kicked.

The whole tango shi-bang.

At that moment I was glad I taught Claire how to dance.

"Excellent, that is bound to get Quil on a rampage of jealousy." Holly swooned.

"Alrighty, I guess we should head back now" Claire said dropping Justin's hand.

"No, Holly and I should head back. You go to the gym and stay hidden till told otherwise." I said.

"What, why?" Claire asked.

"Because Quil will probably want to be your partner when we tell him you're going to be in this competition, and Holly and I need to be there to prevent that from happening." I stated like it was obvious.

"Oh okay, I understand now. Let's gets this shit rolling." She cheered. Holly and I laughed at that.

"Always" Holly and I said at the same time.

We started to walk back to the team room once Claire and Justin left for the gym.

"Hey guys" I said opening the door.

I got looks of "what the hell" from everybody. I avoided eye contact with Jake. He was to only one who could easily see through me.

"Where's Claire?" Quil asked.

"Bathroom" Holly replied with fake innocence.

He didn't look like be believed her but he let it go for now.

"Haden, can you come with me to check on my mom?" Holly asked.

"Umm, okay" Haden said standing up. He gave me a questioning look when he walked by, I just directed my eyes toward Holly. Meaning she would explain.

He shrugged it off, already used to our crazy antics.

"So, what's going on?" I asked causally when they left.

"Just deciding who's going to be in the dance competition." Aunt Alice replied.

"oh, Claire already said she wanted to do that so no worries" I said with an innocent smile.

"really, well I should g-" Quil started to say before I interrupted, "No its cool she said she'd meet you."

Everyone looked at me funny again.

"Okay then…" Quil said slowly and sat back down.

"Well we should go report back to Mr. O then." Aunt Alice told us.

"good idea" I said opening to door allowing everyone to get leave.

Jake was last in line and I continued avoiding eye contact with him when he walked by.

When I walked out, he tried to grab his hand but I quickly pulled it up to play with my hair. I couldn't let him read my thought and as soon as he'd touch my hand that would happen.

Apparently he wasn't having that and grabbed my hips and gently pushed me against the lockers.

"What's going on? Are you mad at me? What did I do? Let me fix it." He rambled on still holding my waist in place. By now everyone was probably already at the gym.

I avoided the questions and put my head down. If he knew, he would put a stop to the plan before it even began. Quil wasn't only in his pack but was one of his best friends.

"Come on baby, talk to me" He pleaded.

Dammit I can't refuse the wine.

I looked up and saw sadness, confusion and fear in his eyes. I couldn't have that.

"Nothing, you did nothing" I said, trying to sooth him.

He sighed in relief and loosened his grip on my hips but wouldn't let go completely. He was always afraid of losing me. I can't imagine why though, I've told him repeatedly how much I need him in my life.

"Well if I didn't do anything then why did you no-"

"Don't worry about so much ok, trust me." I said giving him a smile.

I was trying to get out of his hold before he touched me. **(A/N: for any confusion, Jake is touching her clothing, his hands haven't made contact with her skin)**

He saw my struggle and released me.

"Come on, let's go. I want to see Claire dance." I said walking away, hearing him follow.

He didn't say anything while we walked to the gym. I knew I needed to make this up to him later. I just hoped he wouldn't be to mad at me.

Once we entered, I walked toward Holly, who was on the stage.

"Hey, where is she?" I whispered. I knew it wouldn't make a difference but I'd hope for there to be too much noise in the gym from the ongoing chatter of two student bodies that they wouldn't bother paying attention to what was being said over here.

"Behind the curtain" She said.

I nodded and went there.

"Claire?" I whispered once I was back there.

"Yeah" She whisper-yelled back.

I had to do a double take at her outfit. It was a short, tight black dress with ruffles for sleeve. A silver broche held the ruffles on her skirt in place. With 3 inch heels.** (A/N: image on profile)**

"You look amazing Claire-bear. You're going to give Quil a heart attack." I gawked. She laughed and twirled in a circle.

"I know right, you wouldn't imagine what they keep in the drama department here" She said smiling.

"Apparently so. Anyway you should head down there I think there are about to announce for this to start. Stay behind the bleachers though." I told her.

"Okay, see you soon" she said walking away.

I walked back out on stage and sat down on the stage laptop and brought up the instrumental for the song.

**FPOV (both the cullens and wolf pack )**

What the hell is going on? Why is Nessie on stage?

**QPOV (Quil)**

Where is Claire the competition is about to start?

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, let us begin with the dance competition. Both couples are going to dance at the same time on the gym floor. Ms. Davidson and Mr. Fitch **(A/N: Haden's last name)** offered to provide the music. So without further a due, the dancing couples are Shawn and Kim, along with Justin and Claire!" Mr. O announced. The gym erupted in cheer. While I sat there confused.

Did he just say Claire?

**RPOV (Renesmee/Nessie)**

I could see from here the confused look on Quil's face when Mr. O announced Claire's name.

He wouldn't be confused for long. As soon as Haden started singing, Claire had shimmied (A/N: don't know if that's a word) her way out from behind the bleachers.

I have a feeling she's gonna go big with this, which may or may not result in a big wolf in the gym. But hey its life shit happens.

* * *

**Sooo..i wrote this late at night so you'll have to excuse the poor writing skills. However I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**Check out my other story ****_Something Like_**_**That**_** its about The Cullen family and a few of the Pack chaperoning Nessie on a week long school trip. **

**Keep Following otherwise you'll never know when I posted something new because for those of you that have been there since the beginning you know my updates are all over the place.**

**I know a lot of authors like to say review, however when I read fanfiction I rarely do it unless I feel possessed to tell them how amazing their story is. **

**If you have any stories you want written, hit me up and I'll see what I can do. **

**Peace from the South East! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**But I do own the plot...i think.**

**This chapter is dedicated to _ ._ She gave me a very nice PM which inspired me to post this. THANK YOU AND MUCH LOVE TO YA DOLL. **

**On with the story. **

* * *

**CPOV (Claire) **

I can't believe I'm doing this. I cannot believe I'm doing this!

This is the most rebellious act I've committed in years, it feels good.

Justin isn't the worst person to do it with either. He is pretty nice looking with nice eyes and al, but nothing to my Quil and his handsome, sexy, gorgeous….

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I pass out. Just thinking about him makes me realize how lucky I am to have him.

But still, the boy had all those girls all over him. He knows I get jealous, so I know he did that on purpose. I love him to death, but getting back at him is not an easy thing to pass up. He's always around me; protecting me. Nessie and I think it's an imprint thing.

I kept my back to the family, if I faced them, I would back out for sure.

I took a deep breath and as soon as the music started, I shimmied my way out.

I met Justin in the middle. We stopped parallel to each other, arms by our side, and heads held high.

**(Haden – Bold : **_Holly – italic _: Both – underlined_) _

**Follow me into my world**

**Let your worries fade with every step you take**

**Baby, Whatcha' waiting for**

**Let the tango take control**

**Feel the music inside your soul** _(Oh)_

**My hand is out, just grab a hold**

I listened to the music and let my feet take control. I let him lead. The gym was eerie quiet; you could hear a pin drop... from down the hallway. The lights were dimmed. Everyone's eyes were on Shawn, Kim, Justin and I. It was nerve racking, but I tried my best to bypass the feeling.

**Watch time fade away**

**My arms will keep you safe**

**It's just you and me**

**Dancing in this dream**

Justin wasn't a bad dancer. He kept a steady pace and had his eyes to the wall behind me. Wow, what Ness said must have really got to him.

**_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_**

**_The feelings real, won't let it_**

**_stop, no_**

He spun me outward by the length of arm then twirled me back within his arms. We looked pretty professional. When the tempo of the song increased for the chorus he lifted my knee in his hands. My chest was on his. Now I know what you're thinking. What the hell are you doing? You're taking it too far! But in all honestly it wasn't THAT bad. I knew I loved Quil so it's not like I'm going to kiss this guy. It's all in good clean fun…or dirty fun depending on how you look at it.

**_Don't be afraid, take my hand_**

**_Forget the world_**

**_Will you dance, dance with me_**

**_Puedomos bailar eternamente_**

Justin sure got over Nessie's threat pretty fast. Either that or he just doesn't care and is fully taking advantage of this opportunity. I really hope he doesn't meet his death after this. We kicked, span, tapped, grooved and shook. We moved like pure tango masters. At least that's what it felt like that for me. I never really dance much so doing something like this is a big deal for me. Let alone to get back at Quil.

**RPOV (Nessie) **

I hadn't looked at my family since Claire came out. I knew that if I did I'd be putting a stop to this.

But I couldn't, I had to be strong for Claire.

_Now I have you next to me_

_Everything is how it should be_

_Baby, don't fight the feeling_

_We're floating on the clouds,_

_If I could I'd never come back down_

_Baby, Let's just keep on groovin'_

_As time fades away_

_MY arms will keep you safe_

_It's just you and me_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_The feeling's real, won't let it_

_stop, no_

Okay its official, Justin may die. He completely disregarded my warning by the second half of the chorus. I felt eyes on me, but I refused to look up.

In reality, I'm innocent. I'm just helping out a friend.

I mentally scoffed at my own thoughts. Yeah right, I'm not innocent in the least, I helped the girl come up with the plan for Pete's sake!

In my defense Quil knows exactly how Claire gets when he surrounds himself with girls and flirts with them. Although, she has never gone this far to prove her point. I believe a lesson will eventually be learned by this whole situation. Whether it be to communicate your issues instead of going for payback, don't sneak behind your boyfriend's back to get back at his best friend, or the most important; don't do anything that involves getting a highly tempered, over-protective teenage shape-shifter to lose it in a room full of clueless yet, apprehensive humans.

I'm betting on the latter.

* * *

**Hey guys, It's short, I know. I wanted the suspense for the cliff hanger and obviously this is a MAJOR cliff hanger. Have you guys followed this story yet? Because you should. I may not update till next month.**

**No I'm just kidding. I should have an update by next week at the latest. **

**just to let you guys know, because I want to be completely honest, I have no excuse for the strange and irregular updates. I'll blame it on laziness i guess. I have every event I want to happen in this fanfic in my head, I just don't like the typing part. i'm planning on wrting more Nessie stories soon so keep a look out. **

**I spend every waking moment on reading Twilight fanfiction and when I'm at school i spend that time thinking about fanfiction. THANK GAWD FOR PORTABLE WI-FI. **

**My favorite fanfiction is Twilight: jasper/bella. The best ones I've read so far are " The God and Goddess of war" by Textcrazy2011. It was fantastic, and a good long read. She just recently completed it so check it out. I just read the ultimate jasper/bella story yesterday called "The People in Question" by CuttlefishRock. There are no words to describe how amazing that fanfic is. **

**In conclusion, I would like to ask two things: **

**1. If there are amazing Twilight fanfics that have the couples; Jasper/Bella, Jasper/Peter/Bella, Caius/Bella and Aro/Bella ****_(I only read Edward/Bella if they're both badasses) _****. Please review and tell me the name. I hate searching and not being happy with the outcome. **

**2. Does having multiple point of views in a chapter confuse you?. If so, let me know and I'll stop. **

**That's it for those who took the time to read this. **

**PEACE FROM THE EAST!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. yada,yada...you've heard it all before. **

**Any who,**** I recently had a review...the longest review I've ever seen...of some questions and concerns. I thought maybe I should post it with the story just encase anyone else had the same questions and concerns. Let me start off by saying, I really appreciate you taking the time to review and ask your questions, and in a nice way was amazing, so thanks. This is for...****_Bubblegumblues_****. **

**Question 1: Why didn't someone stop the Nessie and Shawn thing in the lunch room? Well it's because Alice had seen blood coming and wanted to get the vampires out of the cafe. The pack couldn't help because they had to keep Jake cool and if they tried anything they would turn into wolves...which obviously can't happen. **

**Question 2: When Holly's mom wanted to see Nessie's parents. Who are Nessie's parents? Carlisle and Esme are "playing" Nessie's parents in disguise as you said. Bella and Edward her actual parents; "play" her siblings when around humans. **

**Question 3: Why is Nessie aggressive? Well Nessie's aggressive because that's how I want her to be. I know she would naturally be sweet and innocent in real "twilight life" but I wanted her to have an edge. Do things I wish I had the courage to do, be a badass. **

**Question 4: Aren't Ness and Jake a little too close? Well...nope. I figured they're teenagers and are supernatural so they should have fun! Be reckless...Be...sexual. And remember Nessie is in 8th grade and physically 15, however mentally she's 17/18. Bottom line is she's ready and able to be in that type of relationship with Jake. **

**Question 5: Do jocks just grab attractive girls butts? hahaha, no. Usually in movies the football players or jocks always play the bully or the guy who gets the girls, the cocky type guy; so i was just playing off that. I know for a fact that all boys who play sports are not all rude and coincided.**

**Question 6: Do people really treat their teachers like this in America? Well depends on the school you go to and what the community is like but typically no. We treat our teachers respectfully, or at least I do. **

**I forgot that fanfiction was worldwide so people from other countries and what not may get the wrong impression on what America is like or may be confused with some of the things being said and what not, for that I'm sorry. I don't really know how to fix that but to say ask questions. Btw ****_Bubblegumblues _**** stated something else regarding writing a story that I do my own thing. My answer to that is: i have a lot of ideas in my head for my own thing but it's just hard to write down. Ya know? well if i ever decide to write something completely on my own, excluding fanfiction as well, I'll let you know. You never know i could be a best selling author some day. Hah, yeah right. **

**In summary, I wanted to thank you for your review. I'm really glad your enjoying the story and wanted to take the time to write to me as to what your concerns were while reading. If I didn't fully answer your questions please ask again I want to make sure I got it right. **

* * *

**For those who don't give a flying fuck as to what I'm talking about...please enjoy the following update(:**

* * *

**QPOV (Quil) **

What the fuck!?

Is that _MY _Claire wearing the sexiest black tango dress, heels that showed off her gorgeous legs, and dancing…with HIM.

Him as in a teenage boy, Him as in male, Him as in a guy about to get his ass kicked.

I can't believe this shit!

I look over and see Nessie on the stage, playing the music and purposely avoiding looking over this way.

This is whys she was being so weird earlier; she had this whole fucking plan. But what I can't figure out is why.

What reason is behind them doing this? What did I do?

It had to be something that took place today; but what?

All I did was participate in the hot dog eating contest, I won that. She ran off with Nessie…

Okay stop Quil and think! This is where something had to have happened. I finished eating first, then stood on the table doing a victory dance, some girls walked up to me and I mooched off the attention…

Awhhh shit! The Girls! Claire hates it when I surround myself with girls. But it wasn't entirely fault…

Okay it was.

However that's no excuse for doing something like this. Come on? It's a little over board.

I mean seriously? Dancing with some guy! What the fuck!

I turn my head to look at everyone else's reaction. The vamps are in shock. My pack is looking at me like a ticking time bomb. Excluding Jake, he's staring intently at Nessie willing her to look at him. I bet he's pissed, she lied to him too, her imprint. Regardless of her reasons, I'm sure it still hurts.

I turn my attention back to the situation at hand; A boy dancing with _my girl. _

He was keeping somewhat of a distance before but apparently now he wants to get into it.

Well like hell I'm gonna let this continue.

I rise faster than a normal human could, and jump down the side of the bleachers. I sneak my way forward to the center of the gym.

**RPOV (Renesmee/Nessie)**

I can tell that Jake is trying to get me to look at him.

I can't do it.

I know he's pissed with me and by me not looking at him is only making him angrier and/or sad.

I love him…but it's a girl thing. I have to do this for Claire.

To try and distract myself from Jake's gaze; I look back at Claire and Justin dancing.

…{wait for it}…

Is that Quil?!

Dammit!

I get up and run towards the fire alarm and pull down.

The gym erupts into screams of terror. The administrators are trying to maintain order but the students are just running over them trying to get out the nearest exit.

I run into the center of the gym pushing pass the frightened students and jump in front of Justin.

By now the last few students were leaving the gym and it was about to be just my family and I.

Damn that was fast…all you have to do is give humans something to run for and they run like cheetahs. A thought to save for later.

Quil was growling and growing angrier by the minute.

Justin was still touching Claire.

"Justin let go. What the hell did I tell you? You don't fucking listen. Let go and run." I yelled at him.

He immediately let go and was out the gym in about 6 heartbeats.

"What the hell?!" Quil yelled/growled at us.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you growling? You know exactly why I did this." Claire hissed back in reply.

My eyes went wide. Probably not wise to further piss off an already pissed werewolf.

"You're right I do know why, but was THAT really necessary. I would have…should have, killed the boy!", Quil yelled.

"Kill him for what?!Dancing with me?! He was just being nice! Was I able to kill all the fucking girls that were all over you!?", She yelled back.

"UGHHH!" ,Was the last recognizable sound to come from Quil.

He had gone wolf.

Just fucking great!

He growled at both of us.

I went to stand beside Claire and pulled her a little bit away from Quil.

"Quil calm the fuck down! This isn't the first time you've done shit like this but this is the first time Claire had the balls to do something about it! Fucking talk it out so it doesn't happen again. It's a stupid issue and easy to fix so fix it!" I yelled to Quil.

I turned to storm out but was caught by the elbow.

"We need to talk as well, don't ya think?", my captor said to me.

I sighed and nodded in response.

Well this should be fun.

* * *

**Another cliffy. How do you think the conversation will go with Jake and Ness?**

**Anyway, for those who haven't realized I live in America. South Carolina to be exact. So that's why I say "peace from the south east". I didn't realize some may think I mean't Australia, my bad.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story. We haven't even reached the half point yet. All these events are leading up to something...wanna guess? Cause I ain't telling. I predict a minimum of maybe...40 chapters. Who knows?**

**Chapter Info**

**Published: April 1st, 2013. 2:51 A.M. **

**p.s. sorry for any crazy mistakes and run off shit. Its late but I was feeling inspired so I wanted to write. **

**Catch ya'll on the flip side. Peace! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Duh. Would u really believe me if I said I did? Whatever, that's beside the point I guess. **

**Okay! This chapter is quite confusing. So if you have questions feel free to review and/or PM me. **

**This chapter is short because I wanted to get this thing over with so we could move on to the next activity/event whichever you prefer. **

**GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THINGS U WANT TO HAPPEN. I WANT U GUYS INVOLVED AS WELL. I GET 1,000 VIEWS A WEEK. AT LEAST ONE OF U MUST HAVE AN IDEA. **

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: ****_Glee1402_**** . Thanks again for the review. **

**On with the Show...**

* * *

**JPOV (Jake)**

She wouldn't look at me.

I can't believe she won't even look at me!

I was staring at her since the music started and I saw Claire start dancing with some guy.

She wouldn't even look this way; She was purposely avoiding looking over here.

She lied to me…

This is why she wouldn't let me touch her earlier…

What the hell!

I briefly looked over to Quil, to see that he wasn't there.

Awhh Shit.

All the sudden the most annoying beeping noise was heard.

Is that the fire alarm?

Smart, whoever that was.

I look toward the center of the gym.

Quil and Claire are yelling back and forth at each other. It's only a matter of time before he losses it.

….…...{wait for it}…

And he lost it.

Nessie pulls Claire back a little.

That's wise.

Now Nessie's yelling at Quil; just fucking fantastic.

"Quil calm the fuck down! This isn't the first time you've done shit like this but this is the first time Claire had the balls to do something about it! Fucking talk it out so it doesn't happen again. It's a stupid issue and easy to fix so fix it!", Nessie shouted to them.

They're not the only ones.

I caught her by the elbow before she stormed off and whispered, "We need to talk as well, don't ya think?"

**RPOV (Renesmee/Nessie)**

Jake dragged me outside to the same place we were after the crazy bear shit occurred.

He still hasn't spoken and I'm too scared to turn around.

"You lied to me." He stated. It wasn't a question. But I didn't lie…I never told him anything, how is that lying. I decided to voice this.

"I didn't lie; I never said anything from the start. I wasn't leading onto anything." I retorted.

"Bull shit" He shouted. I still hadn't turned around. "That's why you didn't let me touch you earlier in the hall; you knew I would see what you were planning. What did you think I would do?"

"I didn't want to ruin this for Claire. It's a girl thing. You and Quil are friends. You would have told." I told him, looking down on the forest floor.

This may seem like a stupid thing to fight over but to us, it was big. It was principle of the matter. He thinks I lied to him.

Okay, I'll admit it some things could be considered lying, but it wasn't a BIG DEAL.

"But…you didn't have to lie to me" He muttered the last part.

I turned around then.

"I'm sorry I kept you out, but it was necessary for me to lie. Is there any way I could make it up to you?" I said walking closer to him.

He lifted his head up a little and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't think there's anything you can do to fix this" He replied.

Well I'm not gonna give up, he knew that.

Once I was closer, I pulled his arms out from his chest and placed them on my waist. I then kissed his cheek, down and back up his neck and behind his ear.

"Are you sure?"

He chuckled and threw me over his shoulder.

"Well…I guess I can think it over a little while longer…" He trailed off, running us out of the school area.

I'll spare you the details. I'm sure your imaginations are wild enough anyway.

* * *

**Hey again. I wrote this last night at a sleepover. **

**Ikr, I'm a party animal.**

**Anyway, I apologize now for grammatical and spelling mistakes. I'll take care of them when I feel the need to read my own story...which I do once a week to make sure I understand it...which I must admit sometimes I don't. But it will all make sense in the end, everything will come together...i hope. **

**Well imma go walk to McDounalds with my friend Holly. **

**I'll see ya again, when i get at least one review that gives me some motivation...maybe even some inspiration. **

**CATCH YA ON THE FLIP SIDE. Are you enjoying your spring break? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Its been a while, how ya doin?**

**Good, that's good.**

**Anyway this is the final chapter. **

**I know, its sad. **

**But I thought it was time to end my first attempt at fanfiction. **

**It's horrible and I can't wait to improve in my later stories that I'm already working on. **

**Yes I like humor, but I want to write something that has a serious layout. **

**An actual fanfiction. **

**A decent one at that.**

**Anywho, without further ado. Let me introduce part 1 in the final chapter of this story or whatever the hell you wanna call it. **

* * *

**JPOV (John)**

Yes!

Finally the game I've been waiting for has arrived.

MAS. ** (Make a story- if confused go back to chapter 10)**

With this game I can easily make Nessie mine.

I've already talked to Shawn's team about what to do when this game was up.

"Both teams please have a seat at the center of the gym. We'll start with Renesseme's therefore Shawn, your team with be "making the story. Alright, let's begin" Mr. O announced into the megaphone.

Yessss! I didn't even think I could be this lucky.

I turned to Shawn and gave him a slight nod.

"Okay Nessie", he sneered, "I want you to ask out…" , he stopped there and turned to David, who was beside him.

Nessie looked horrified.

"John and proclaim your love to him" David finished turning to Haile who was beside him.

Now Ness looked like she was about to be sick.

"then slap him, laugh in his face and say go to _heck_" , Haile said with a sneer in my direction.

I looked Nessie and she had the biggest grin on her face.

(only 3 from a team are permitted to continue the story)

What the hell.

She just nodded and walked over to me.

"John will you go out with me? I love you so mu-" that was all she said before she slapped me and yelled, "go the _hel_-ck!" , and stormed off.

Ow. That hurt, dumb bi-

I stopped my inner rant from the sudden animalistic growl that came from Edward. I would say I imagined it but by the glare on his face directed at me, I'm not so sure.

Damn if looks could kill.

"Our turn." Holly announced with a evil grin on her face.

"I'll start. Hmmm…let me see." Nessie said tapping her chin and leaning into Jacob.

"I got it", she proclaimed. She came back over to me and leaned down as if to kiss me.

"Remember that teacher who yelled at you in the hallway?" She whispered into my ear. I just nodded dumbfounded by her being this close to my face.

"Well I want YOU to go to HER and proclaim YOUR love to HER! She's in her classroom still." She finished smiling at me then and walking away.

Suddenly what she said finally reached comprehension and my face turned horrified.

"You have to be in there for 3 minutes no matter what" Holly added.

"Then you kiss her", Haden finished.

WHAT.

Everyone was looking at the four of us like we were crazy because they had no idea what we were talking about.

Well almost everyone…Nessie's team looks pretty content.

What the hell.

"Fine" I grumbled out standing up.

I'm a man, and men don't back down to a challenge.

* * *

**Yep...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 2. **

* * *

**RPOV**

I was right, I should have just let go and trusted my instincts from the get-go.

But now I'm here.

Jail.

_Flashback_

Wow. I can't believe he's actually going to do it.

My family, Haden, Holly and I all followed John out the gym.

When John reached the teacher's door, of which I now is Mrs. Phillips after I read her name on the wall, he turned his head and gave us a pleading look.

We all shook our heads and smirked, signaling our hands in a 'go on' motion.

He turned facing the door again and opened it with absolute reluctance…

_Present_

John had done the dare full out.

He was in there 3 minutes.

Enough time for the cops to show up.

In reality this wasn't my fault.

How was I supposed to suppose to know that Mrs. Phillips was a cop?

And I mean a big cop.

He arrested us all after he talked to his wife and Mr. O to get insight on what had occurred in the classroom and on how any of this could have happened to begin with at a school.

Mr. O is no longer a principal.

Mrs. Phillips went on retirement.

John is in the physic ward at a hospital.

My family, friends and I are currently in jail.

I knew SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, I'd end up doing something stupid.

_Humph._

* * *

**__****Someone mentioned doing a sequel that might be cool to write about them in jail. **

**But give me a month to brainstorm, you got ideas, PM me. **

**I think I'm able to write better now that I have a better understanding of fanfiction and writing after I took a few classes and whatnot. **

**Well this is it..I think I might cry.**

**I love you all for supporting me through this...interesting...shitty...fanfiction. **

**I love you! (again) **

**(: **

_**ps. Follow me as an author to get the follow ups on the sequel.**_


End file.
